cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylark
Mysterious Maiden Gate’s was a member of the Nine Provinces (1) Group. Appearance Her skin was as white as snow, and she looked like a person of both Chinese and Caucasian origin. Her exquisite facial features resembled that of an Oriental person, but her build resembled that of a Westerner. Her eyelashes were also blue, just like her hair, and very long. Mission Mysterious Maiden Gate’s was tasked to find ‘someone’ ever since the Immemorial Era, possibly by a Heavenly Way. Criteria # Unknown whether a male or female; # A very interesting person, out of the ordinary, like to do things that others cannot understand; # He or she, should be a good and kind person; # Cultivation base doesn’t necessarily have to be high, but they must be very talented: # Must have a goal. Meeting the Holy Man }}Skylark, who had been searching for ‘something important’, searched along the place where the purple clouds condensed. Then, a few years later, she met a boy. The boy was about five years old, but he had studied a lot of books and seemed to have gathered all the knowledge in the world. Skylark and the boy chanced upon one another, but it was clear that the boy wasn’t the one Skylark was looking for. Therefore, she stayed with the boy only for a while and guided him from the ordinary world into the more magnificent world of cultivation. The boy’s cultivation speed was quite exaggerated. Within half a month, he had left behind his mortal life and broken through the ‘Dragon Gate’ realm, ascending to the Second Stage Realm. Convergence of Big Shots As the Battle of Revenge was raging near the Earth space, suddenly she appeared. By using the AOE «''Pregnancy Gaze''», the Church of Doomsday’s Eighth Stage Profound Saints were incapacitated. Just like the rest of Convergence of Big Shots participants, she was thrown into a small black room by the ‘Heaven’, despite she tried to reason with it. Immediately afterwards, all records and memories about Skylark were ‘hidden’. In the Nine Provinces (1) Group, manager Maiden’s Skylark’s account changed into a blank account, a nameless account. Moreover, all chat logs in the group related with Skylark completely changed into ‘transparent’. However, the data wasn’t deleted, but merely changed into ‘transparent’. This is due to Skylark wasn’t erased, but only confined into a small black room. Before she is released, nobody in All Heavens and Myriad Realms and Nine Serenities can remember her. Demonic Tribulation World Adventures in the Beast Realm and Mad Sabre Three Waves intentionally provoked the members of the Ancient Heavenly Court in the Beast Realm, resulting with them being detained in the Immortal Locking Prison. After recovering the Bone of Imperishable from the hands of Fat Ball with the help of Ruism Holy Man’s wooden urn, her memory cleared up a lot. She remembered that Ruism Holy Man once had a hidden resurrection grand array in Beast Realm. Battle of the Dream World participated in the Battle of the Dream Realm along side fellow members of the Nine Provinces (1) Group White and Song Shuhang as well as Eternal Life Being White Bone. She served as a vanguard in the battle together with White. Her task is the battle was protecting White. During the course of the battle, she was killed four times. She ressurrected instaneously each time due to the Bone of Imperishable. Relationships Holy Man The Holy Man had an unrequited love for . Mad Sabre Three Waves was the big senior Mad Sabre Three Waves made an indiscreet remarks when she just joined the Nine Provinces (1) Group. Due to that, Three Waves was punished for 1 year and 3 months. Three Waves also has full access to Skylark’s accounts. Song Shuhang She met him few times and she calculated the future. Trivia Category:Character Category:Female Category:Death Seeker Army Category:Nine Provinces (1) Group Category:Mysterious Maiden Gate